


I Watched You Change

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twisted, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz shot and killed Connolly and she's now on the run with Red, who seems to have snapped in some way--or maybe he was always like that. Their relationship becomes even more dysfunctional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red is damaged from all he's been through, but I think he could be way more screwed up than he is on the show. I wanted to go there. I listened to some old fave dark songs as I was writing. Here are the song videos so you can listen to them, too (although this is not a song fic). 
> 
> Judith by A Perfect Circle: https://youtu.be/xTgKRCXybSM
> 
> Passenger by Deftones (ft. Maynard James Keenan): https://youtu.be/CiSKm5g8GoA
> 
> Change by Deftones: https://youtu.be/ZL4MGwlZuAc
> 
> *Disclaimer* I don't own The Blacklist or the characters, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz couldn’t stop shaking with anxiety. She and Red were travelling in a shipping container, on the run after she shot Connolly. She couldn’t get the image of shooting him out of her mind; it was replaying over and over as she stared off into space. Red handed her a glass of scotch and sat down next to her. Liz felt like he was being too nice; she’d just crossed a line she never thought she would cross, and she was a terrible person. She looked at him and felt numb. 

 “Lizzie…have a sip. It’ll help you relax.” Red said gently. 

 Liz glanced at him and took a sip, then another. 

 “I can’t relax, Red. I’m a murderer…and a fugitive.” She said. 

 “That’s not who you are, though. You did something…illegal…it was what you thought you had to do.” He said. 

 “Don’t sugarcoat it.” She said. 

 “Lizzie, you’re still a good person…” He said. 

 Liz got frustrated and put her drink down on the little table in front of them. Red put his hand on her thigh and she glared at him.  

 “Stop trying to make me feel better! I don’t want to feel good about what I did.” She said angrily, looking into his eyes.

 Liz was unnerved when Red’s eyes and expression changed. It was like a switch had been flipped. He stood up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. 

 “You’d rather hear that you fucked everything up?” He asked.

 Even his voice had changed. Liz was scared but a little thrilled as Red roughly pulled her towards the bedroom area. 

 “You have no idea what you did. You just don’t learn, do you?” Red said, pushing her facedown onto the bed. 

 Liz was startled and stunned for a moment. As she turned over to look up at him, she saw him undoing his belt and trousers. 

 “What are y—“ She started. 

 “Teaching you a lesson. That’s what you want, isn’t it. To be punished for what you’ve done.” He said. 

 Liz blushed as she saw his erection. Red pushed her so she was facedown again and she felt herself getting wet in anticipation. She felt him grasp the waistband of her skinny jeans and panties and pull them down. She didn’t resist when he took them off her and tossed them onto the floor. Liz instinctively spread her legs as she lay on her stomach when she felt Red get on top of her. He immediately guided himself into her and pushed all the way in, making her gasp. It was painful at first, and she clutched at the sheets and whimpered, still blushing. 

 Red pinned Liz’s wrists to the bed and thrust roughly into her. She felt him sliding in and out as she relaxed and got more wet. Her body was responding to him in a surprising way. Liz started enjoying the sensation of Red moving inside her, and being treated roughly. He could hear her whimpering and feel how slippery she was and he knew she liked it. Liz was panting and breathless from Red’s relentless, forceful thrusting. She somehow felt herself getting closer to climaxing, and he could feel her tensing up and even pushing back to meet his thrusts. He kept going, wanting to make her orgasm along with him. 

 Liz felt Red go faster and she thought he was going to come but he seemed to be holding off, waiting for her. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling his warm body against her back, breathing in his cologne, feeling his long, hard member ruthlessly rubbing her slippery walls. He tightened his grip on her wrists, causing some pain, but at the same time, he adjusted his angle so that he was hitting her g-spot each time he pushed inside. Liz cried out loudly in what almost sounded like a sob as she reached an orgasm. Red felt her squirming under him and he came heavily, spurting inside her. After their orgasms died down, he pulled out and knelt on the bed, still behind her. 

 Liz was overwhelmed with shock, but also satisfaction. She gingerly got on to her back and then propped herself up, gaping at Red. He leaned forward and kissed her very passionately. She felt shaky, so she lay back as he continued kissing her. Liz was very confused and she was still embarrassed and blushing. Red kissed her until she was breathless and then he pulled away. 

 “How do you feel now?” He asked, doing up his pants and belt.

 Liz sat up again and just stared him, puzzled and surprised. 

 “…I…don’t know.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Well, at least you don’t feel like a monster anymore…” He said. 

 Liz was still in shock, so she couldn’t say anything for a few moments. She realized he _had_ taken her mind off things, but she was extremely confused and she felt frightened of what Red was capable of. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into his eyes, but they appeared less threatening again. 

 “…Why did you do that. How could you do that? You just…took what you wanted?” She said, coming to her senses. 

 Nothing in her prior interactions with Red suggested he would do something like that. 

 “ _You wanted_ to wallow in self-loathing and feel like a bad person who should be punished for her crime. So I gave that to you. I punished you and made you feel dirty…no dirtier than you already felt deep down inside.” He said. 

 Liz had her mouth open, but she couldn’t say anything. 

 Red continued. 

 “I will give you whatever it is you want or need, regardless of whether it’s out in the open or…lurking in your unconscious mind. And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m a tad sadistic.” He added. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “I noticed.” She said curtly. 

 “You liked it…” He pointed out, smirking. 

 Liz blushed, especially because she realized he was right. She didn’t say anything. Liz decided to reach down to pull the blanket over her bare lower half and she winced again as she did; she was quite sore. Liz then looked down at her wrists, which were also sore, and they were red and starting to show bruises. Her hands were trembling, but surprisingly, not as badly as they were before Red took her roughly. She looked up at him again. 

 Red surveyed Liz and he could see she was very conflicted about what he’d done. She was angry, bewildered and sore, but she decided to stay on the bed with him. 

 “If you need to, you can take your anger out on me…I’m also a tad masochistic…” He said flirtatiously.  

 Liz stared at him and considered it. 

 “Go fuck yourself.” She said quietly, rubbing her wrists. 

 “Mm. That’s the spirit. You can hate me instead of hating yourself. _I’m_ the monster…not you.” He said. 

 “What is wrong with you?” She asked seriously. 

 “I’m tired…” He said. 

 “What?!” She asked, confused. 

 Red tilted his head and smirked at her. 

 “I’m tired of hiding my true nature. Do you know how exhausting it is to be someone else for decades?” He asked rhetorically. 

 Liz was frightened. The old Red, the one she thought she knew, was falling away and she was stuck in a shipping container with this new Red. She felt some tears forming in her eyes. 

 “So...all those times you were kind to me…that was all fake?” She asked. 

 Red shook his head. 

 “No, Lizzie. Like I told you, I’ll be whatever you need me to be…a hero, a villain…but sometimes the real me also shows through.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and stared at him.

 “…Who _is_ the real you?” She asked timidly. 

 “You don’t need to concern yourself with that.” He said, getting up from the bed. 

 “Well…which Red was that…when you--?” She trailed off. 

 Red smirked again. 

 “The villain, sweetheart. But perhaps there was a little of my true…proclivities in there.” He said, contemplating it. 

 “Get some sleep.” He added.

 Liz gaped at him while he turned the lamp off and then she heard him walk away. Red lay on the sofa and closed his eyes to rest. Liz was still in shock as she stared into the darkness, her head spinning with memories of Red before, comparing them to this changed person, and what had happened. Which was real? Were either of them real? She wondered. Liz couldn’t believe he did that, and even worse, she thought, she had an orgasm during it. She blushed and felt so embarrassed, but as she thought about it, she realized she’d wanted Red sexually for quite some time. She also wanted to be punished, as he said. Liz tossed and turned, her thoughts still racing for a while. She listened to try and hear what Red was doing, but he was very quiet, so she figured he was sleeping on the sofa. She felt like going over there and killing him, kissing him. She didn’t know which; perhaps both.

 Liz had managed to doze off for an indeterminate period of time and then she slowly awoke, very aroused. She felt a warm, wet sensation between her legs and as she came to awareness, she realized Red was gently licking her sensitive, moist flesh. Instead of pulling away or resisting, she moved against his mouth as she revelled in the pleasure he was giving her. Red felt her gently push against him and he heard a soft humming sound. He concentrated his efforts on her clit and then moved down to taste the warm fluid he was eliciting. He lapped at her opening for a few moments and then moved back up to her clit. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She moaned quietly. 

 This was music to Red’s ears. He gently grasped her hips and quickly rubbed her clit back and forth with his tongue. She whimpered and ground her hips into him as she got closer to climaxing. Liz was panting and grasping the sheets, this time from pure pleasure rather than the mixture of pain and pleasure she experienced earlier. 

 “Red…” She whispered. 

 Liz was suddenly overcome with a powerful orgasm, and she moaned loudly as the pleasure rippled through her. Red kept licking her clit until she jumped a little and backed away from him. She let out a high-pitched sigh and caught her breath as he released her from his gentle grip on her hips. He got into bed next to her and put his arm around her waist. Liz was unnerved for a few seconds but then she relaxed against his warm body. 

 “I…” She began, not really knowing what to say. 

 “You needed that, Lizzie…I know.” He said. 

 Liz blushed in the darkness and stayed quiet. She wondered what was wrong with her. _I must be just as fucked up as him_ , she thought. She rubbed her body against him and felt that he was just wearing an undershirt and boxers. Without thinking, Liz reached for the front of Red’s boxers and put her hand inside them. She felt that he was hard, so she grasped his erection and began stroking. Red sighed with pleasure, turned onto his back and pulled the boxers down to give Lizzie better access. She stroked him and then suddenly stopped. He wondered what she was doing when he felt her sit up. Liz knelt beside him and bent down, taking him into her mouth. Red was pleasantly surprised, and he moaned as he felt her lips gliding along his length. Her hand grasped his base and she moved her hand and mouth at the same time, creating long continuous strokes. 

 Liz didn’t know why she was doing this, but it felt good, so she just went with it. She gently sucked as she pulled away, then she rubbed his tip with her tongue while she continued stroking with her hand. She was thrilled when she tasted some precum and she eagerly licked it and swallowed it. Liz took him into her mouth again and felt him tensing up, becoming even harder. She kept going.

 “Lizzie…” He whispered. 

 An excited shiver went up Liz’s spine and then she felt Red throbbing in her mouth as he started coming. She felt and tasted him gushing onto her tongue and she kept swallowing until it stopped. Red relaxed and sighed, so Liz gently pulled away. She slid closeup beside him and lay down. She timidly put her hand on his chest and he put his hand over hers. Liz was still very confused, but for whatever reason, she also felt gratified. She gradually drifted off to sleep while Red lay awake. He rested and wondered why Lizzie had pleasured him like that, but he figured she must like being submissive to him. He listened to her slow, steady breathing and he softly kissed her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. Red managed to sleep for a little while. 

 Liz woke up alone in the bed and she sat up, noting how sore she was between her legs. She looked around and saw Red sitting on the sofa, fully dressed, with his legs crossed. Without looking at her, he spoke. 

 “Get dressed, Lizzie. It’s time to go.” He said. 

 Liz stood up and pulled her panties and skinny jeans on and put her shoes on. They grabbed their two bags with a few essentials in them and left the shipping container. Red led Liz to a car that was parked in the middle of nowhere. He unlocked it using a key fob she didn’t know he had, and then got in the driver’s seat. She got in the passenger’s seat. 

 “Where are we going?” Liz asked, glancing at Red. 

 “Very far away.” He said, backing up and driving off speedily. 

 They drove in silence for a long time, through remote hamlets and service roads rather than on the highways. Liz’s stomach felt tight with anxiety, and she had a sinking feeling as she watched her old life slipping away. She had to try very hard not to cry as she stared out the window. Red looked over at Lizzie and saw how tense she was; when she turned her face just enough for him to see it, her expression was morose. 

 “Here.” He said, handing her a granola bar. 

 Liz glared at him but she took it and ate it anyway, because she was hungry. She didn’t know it was possible to have so many different feelings all at once, but she had them toward Red; resentment, loathing, caring, love, lust, dependency. After another long while, the sky was darkening and they were still driving. Red glanced over at Lizzie and saw that she was starting to doze off against her seat. He carried on driving as she slept. 

 Liz felt the car pull in somewhere, and she woke up. She looked around. 

 “We’re here.” Red said. 

 “Yeah but…where are we?” She asked, surveying an old, creepy house that stood alone for miles around. 

 “We’re staying here for a while.” He said dismissively, getting out of the car. 

 Liz got out and reluctantly followed Red through the dark to the front door, where he used a key. He went in first and turned the lights on, to Liz’s surprise. 

 “This place has electricity?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly, locking the door behind them. 

 Liz felt nervous as she heard the clinking of several locks; she just stood still and then Red put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her further into the house. They went into the kitchen and Red opened the fridge, which was miraculously fully stocked. He started making sandwiches for them. 

 “Who else knows about this place?” She asked, assuming someone maintained the house and got it ready. 

 He glanced at her. 

 “Only the people I trust with my life. You can trust them, too. They know how much you mean to me.” He said matter-of-factly. 

 Liz was astonished by what he’d just said. She blushed lightly and sat down at the table. Red came to the table with the sandwiches and some beers. He sat down across from her and they had their meal, which was surprisingly pleasant for such a bizarre situation. They even made small talk and chuckled about some of the strange characters they saw walking around in the towns they passed through. Afterwards, however, silence fell over them and Liz had that sinking feeling again. She stared sullenly at the table as Red gazed at her. 

 “Let’s get you upstairs and into a hot bath.” He said, getting up. 

 Liz numbly followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom. Red turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. He turned to her and, while the tub filled up, undressed her slowly. Liz let him take her clothes off and then he turned the tap off when the tub was perfectly full. She watched him test the temperature with his hand, up to his wrist, and she thought it was sweet that he wanted it just right for her. He rose up again and stood very close to her. Liz gazed into Red’s eyes and thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn’t. 

 “I’ll leave you to it…enjoy.” He said, suddenly leaving and closing the door behind him. 

 Liz got into the tub and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water enveloping her body. She took a deep breath in and sighed. After soaking for a while, she picked up the shampoo and washed her hair. She used the bar of soap to wash herself and then rinsed off. Liz enjoyed putting her hair into the water and swishing it back and forth. It was so relaxing. When she rose up again, she heard water running elsewhere in the house, and she realized there was another bathroom where Red was having a shower. She soaked for a little while longer and then got out of the tub and pulled the plug from the drain. 

 Liz started drying off, but she noticed the shower was still going. She got very curious and wrapped the towel around herself, then made her way down the hallway to the second bathroom where the noise was coming from. She saw the door was ajar, so she gently pushed it open, without really knowing why. Liz was startled when the water abruptly turned off. Red was finished his long, relaxing shower and turned to see Lizzie in the doorway. He smirked and stepped out, unabashedly. She surveyed his body and watched the water droplets fall off him as he picked up the towel. She found herself feeling aroused and she looked down as he dried his face and couldn’t see her. Liz started blushing and she felt like she should probably leave the room when Red approached her, still drying off. 

 Red was amused that Lizzie had come into the bathroom and that she was now blushing. 

 “Do you like what you see?” He asked, putting the towel down on the counter. 

 Liz averted her gaze and stayed silent. Red got closer and he took hold of her wrist. Her eyes flew up to his. 

 “Don’t worry…” He said, and he delicately guided her hand towards and along his length. 

 Liz felt a rush of excitement and lust as her hand travelled his silky smooth skin. She instinctively grasped and stroked him, and he let go of her wrist. Red stepped closer and brushed his lips softly against hers. She parted her lips and felt him getting very hard in her hand. He kissed her so lightly that Liz actually pushed her lips against his to make it more satisfying. Red put his hands on her shoulders and moved his thumbs along her collarbone. She tightened her grip on his erection as she stroked it and she started craving it between her legs. They deepened the kiss and Liz felt a surge of wetness from her opening. Red broke the kiss. 

 “Come to bed with me, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz wanted to, but she thought about how she was still tender. She looked down and bit her lip. 

 “I’ll be very gentle…” He said, then his lips brushed hers again. 

 “…Okay…” She whispered against his lips. 

 Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist and she turned around. He then guided her out the door and down the hall to the bedroom, keeping his hand on the small of her back. Liz paused, so Red went in first and turned the lamp on. He came back to her at the doorway and held out his hand. She took his hand and stepped across the threshold. They walked to the bed, where Liz allowed Red to remove her towel.

 “You choose the position, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and got on the bed, laying on her back. Red got on the bed beside her and hovered overtop of her, kissing her lips, cheek, neck, collarbone, and then her breasts. She was surprised by his tenderness and she felt herself relaxing. He gently sucked on one nipple and then the other. Liz was getting wet and she felt like she was ready for Red, so she parted her legs. He looked down and then positioned himself between her legs. Liz felt his tip at her opening and she got nervous again. Red very gently nudged against her entrance, coating his tip with her fluid. She whimpered. 

 “Shhh…it’s okay, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was turned on by this, and she relaxed again and wanted him to enter her. 

 “Do it.” She whispered, much to his surprise. 

 Red studied her face and pushed a little further inside. He felt how tight she still was, so he just delicately rocked, nudging, until she relaxed again. She was getting progressively more aroused and he was able to go all the way in. Red sighed and Liz closed her eyes at the sensation. She ran her hands up his forearms to his biceps and shoulders. He kissed her softly as he started moving. He gently rocked against her before sliding out and then in again. They could both feel her body eagerly accepting him now. Liz moaned quietly as Red began thrusting very slowly. They gazed into each other’s eyes intensely. 

 “Red…” She said quietly. 

 “What…” He said, studying her face. 

 “I do…want you…” She confessed. 

 “…You have me.” He said. 

 A slight smile toyed with Liz’s lips for a second, then he kissed her. Liz wrapped her legs around Red, encouraging him to quicken his pace. She could feel the pleasure building inside her. He felt how wet she was and it drove him crazy. They both loved how he was able to slip in and out, and it brought them closer to climaxing. Liz looked into Red’s eyes and wondered which side of him this was. For some strange reason, this turned her on and she started whimpering with pleasure. He observed the bliss on her face and knew she was getting close. He thrust faster and she started panting and digging her nails into his shoulders. Liz was teetering on the edge of an immense orgasm when Red started coming. This pushed her over the edge, squeezing him with her thighs and whimpering. He streamed into her with the waves of pleasure until there was nothing left. 

 Liz moaned quietly in satisfaction and Red kissed her adoringly, which surprised her. He gently slipped out of her and lay down beside her. They caught their breath and rested for a little while, then Liz turned onto her side to face Red. She was lost in thought about what he was capable of, both good and bad, and their intense, bizarre relationship. He turned onto his side to face her. 

 “What are you thinking about?” He asked. 

 “You. Who was that, just now?” She asked. 

 Red remained silent. 

 “Because I like him…” She said. 

 “It was…what you wanted.” He said. 

 Liz timidly put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across it. Red closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in her soft touch; he then took hold of her hand and put it on the bed. 

 “Let’s get some sleep, Lizzie.” He said, then he reached and turned the lamp off. 

 Liz assumed it was okay for her to sleep in this bed with him, so she stayed, but she turned around and faced the other way. She then felt Red spoon her. Her mouth twitched into a secret smile in the dark. They eventually fell asleep. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz awoke in the early morning, still feeling Red pressed against her from behind. He had his arm around her waist and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck where her hair was tucked underneath her head. They were both still nude, and she felt he was getting hard. She blushed and got aroused again. Liz was very disappointed when Red turned onto his back. She turned around to look at him and her heart started racing. Liz decided to pay him back by taking what she wanted from him. With her heart pounding harder, she straddled Red, waking him, and she rubbed her clit along his erection.

 “Mmm…good morning.” He said smugly. 

 “Shut up.” She said firmly. 

 “Taking it out on me now, Lizzie? Good girl…” He said, smirking. 

 “I said shut up.” She insisted.

 Red finally kept quiet and Liz continued using him to pleasure herself. She just kept rubbing against him, because she was still tender from being penetrated. She was coating him with her wetness as she moved. Liz was gazing into his eyes as she leaned over him, grinding her hips into him. Red put his hands on her waist, but she grabbed them and pinned them down. 

 “Don’t touch me.” She ordered. 

 This turned both of them on even more. Red pushed up against her, causing Liz close her eyes for a moment. She felt her fluid mixing with his precum and her movements were extremely lubricated, driving her crazy. She rubbed herself along him, slowly and firmly, and then she went very fast. Liz rubbed her clit over his wet tip repeatedly, and they both orgasmed. She moaned loudly as she slid against him and he sighed as he came on her and himself. She moved on him a few more times, revelling in the slippery sensation and shuddering with the remnants of her orgasm. Liz then got off Red and studied his expression. He appeared pleasantly surprised. 

 “That was nice, Lizzie. You should punish me more often…” He said smugly. 

 She glared, infuriated by his smugness, but then she considered it.

 “…Maybe I will.” She said, getting out of bed. 

 She went into the bathroom and dried herself off, then she rummaged through her bag for some clothes. Liz put on some panties, a bra, shorts and a tank top. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror, almost unrecognizingly. It wasn’t the blonde hair; it was the look in her eyes and her gaunt appearance. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Red, wearing a black t-shirt and slightly more casual pants than usual. 

 They silently went downstairs and into the kitchen together, where Red started making coffee and Liz put bread in the toaster. She looked in the fridge for margarine or something. 

 “The butter is on the counter already…I know how much you detest hard butter.” Red said. 

 Liz was annoyed for a few seconds, then she softened. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They stared at each other and Liz jumped when the toast popped. She buttered it easily and smoothly and she smiled a little, feeling just a bit contented. She put the pieces of toast on two plates and nudged one toward Red. They smiled at each other for a few seconds. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said, then he poured their coffee. 

 He added the sugar and milk, just how Liz liked it and then they sat at the table. He watched her take a sip and smile gently at him because he’d made it perfectly. She took a bite of toast and smiled at him again. This surprised Red. 

 “What?” He probed. 

 “…Nothing.” She said quietly. 

 They were quiet for the rest of breakfast and then Liz got up and took both of their dishes to the sink. She turned the water on and started washing them, and she felt Red slide his hands around her waist to her abdomen. He kissed her neck gently and then pulled away. Liz turned around and saw him leave the kitchen. She finished the dishes and left them to dry on the rack. As she dried her hands, she was lost in thought. She wondered what had gotten into her, and Red, and what had happened to their relationship. Liz figured Red must have interpreted her shooting Connolly as a descent into madness or at least a descent to wherever Red was located. He came back into the kitchen brandishing two handguns, and she dropped the towel. 

 “I forgot to take these out of the bag last night…stupid of me.” He said, as she picked up the towel. 

 Red studied Liz’s concerned expression.

 “We shouldn’t need them here, Lizzie, it’s just a precaution.” He said. 

 Red put the guns on the countertop, facing the wall, then he left the room again. 

 Liz let out a breath she’d been holding. 

 When Red came back into the kitchen, she approached him. 

 “What are we going to do? How long is this going to last…?” She asked pleadingly. 

 “We are going to survive, and keep you out of prison. And I’m not sure how long it will last for.” He said honestly. 

 He saw the crestfallen expression on her face, and he put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “It won’t last forever, I know that much…” He said. 

 “It _will_ though. I’ll have to live with this forever.” She said, with her eyes tearing up. 

 “You can’t take back what you’ve done, but you learn to…lock it away after a while…” He said, speaking from personal experience. 

 Liz wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not, and she felt a couple of tears escape and slide down her cheeks. Red wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. At first, Liz’s arms just hung at her sides but then she put her arms around him in return. They embraced each other and stayed that way for a several moments, then Liz gently pulled away. She took a deep breath and went back on auto-pilot mode so she could deal with her current lot in life. Red studied her face again.

 “I’m okay…” She said. 

 He nodded, and then they went and sat on the sofa in the living room. Liz stared out the window at the overgrown, disused farmland and wooded areas. She wondered what they would do to pass the time here. She turned back to look at Red, who now had a few books and magazines on his lap. He sorted through them, looking at the titles and he put the pile on the middle seat cushion so Liz could look through them. She wanted something shallow and lighthearted to get her mind off things, so she grabbed a Cosmo magazine. Liz flipped a few pages and glanced over at Red. He’d chosen a hardcover copy of collected works by Edgar Allan Poe and was reading it avidly. Liz eyed him for a moment and then went back to her magazine. 

 Liz got to the middle section of the magazine and she read through the tips about very implausible bathtub sex and the silly quiz questions like ‘your man prefers to have sex when: a) morning b) afternoon c) night d) anytime’. She scoffed and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table. Red glanced in her direction for a second. 

 “What's wrong?” He asked, still reading Poe. 

 “It’s all bullshit.” She said. 

 “It is.” He agreed, not knowing the content, but simply by virtue of it being a magazine. 

 Liz moved closer to Red and peeked at which story he was reading. It was The Tell-Tale Heart. 

 “Oh…I had to read that in high school. It was so twisted…and brilliant.” Liz said. 

 “Mm.” Red concurred, still reading. 

 “…Would you read it to me, Red?” She asked timidly. 

 Red looked at her. He wouldn’t mind going back to the beginning and reading it aloud for Lizzie. 

 “Okay.” He said, and began the story.

 “ _It’s true! Yes, I have been ill, very ill. But why do you say that I have lost control of my mind, why do you say that I am mad? Can you not see that I have full control of my mind? Is it not clear that I am not mad? Indeed, the illness only made my mind, my feelings, my senses stronger, more powerful._ ” He read aloud. 

 Liz listened raptly, remembering the story, enjoying it and being enraptured by Red’s voice. She rested her head on his shoulder as he read to her. 

 “ _Suddenly I could bear it no longer. I pointed at the boards and cried, “Yes! Yes, I killed him. Pull up the boards and you shall see! I killed him. But why does his heart not stop beating?! Why does it not stop!?_ ” Red said, finishing the story. 

 Liz smiled gently. 

 “Wow. It was even more fucked up than I remember.” She said, chuckling. 

 Red chuckled, too. 

 “Indeed.” He said, putting the book on the coffee table. 

 “…Thank you.” She said quietly, still resting on his shoulder. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They relaxed together for a while, just killing time. Liz started feeling restless and moved away from Red.

 “I need to work on something, Red. I can’t just sit here, doing nothing, while the world thinks I’m a terrorist. Well, I _am_ sort of a terrorist, but still...” She said. 

 Red looked deep into her eyes. 

 “Again?” He asked. 

 “What?” She asked, puzzled. 

 “You’re hating yourself again…like in the shipping container.” He said, sounding threatening while his eyes burned into hers. 

 Liz swallowed hard and blushed. They stared at each other and Liz got nervous. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I don’t have time to teach you a lesson right now, Lizzie. I have to go meet Dembe.” He said, getting up. 

 “Don’t leave!” She said, sounding desperate. 

 Liz got up from the sofa and approached him as he paused. He turned to her and came closer. 

 “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you deserve later.” He said, still smirking. 

 Liz was slightly affronted and she blushed more than before. 

 “I just…don’t want to be alone.” She said. 

 “You have your gun in the kitchen. I have to meet with Dembe in person, and I will be right back.” He said, then he grabbed his gun from the kitchen and left. 

 Liz didn’t know what to do, so after collecting her gun from the kitchen counter, she sat on the sofa and stared out the window. She was anxious and vigilant for a while, until she felt worn out. Then she cracked open the Poe book and started reading The Murders in the Rue Morgue, still with her gun by her side. Liz got drowsy as she waited for what seemed like ages for Red to return. 

 Liz abruptly awoke, feeling a kiss on her lips. She was startled and jumped away from Red, who was smirking at her. 

 “Don’t do that when I have a gun beside me.” She said breathlessly. 

 “You wouldn’t shoot me…” He said smugly. 

 “Don’t be so sure.” She said angrily. 

 Red chuckled and shook his head. Liz glanced at the window and the sky was darkening. 

 “What did you have to do with Dembe?” She asked. 

 “Business.” He said without elaborating. 

 “Do you not trust me or something? Why can’t you just, for once, be open with me?” She complained. 

 “Open? You don’t want to open Pandora’s box, Lizzie.” He said, then he went into the kitchen to put his gun on the counter. 

 Red took his jacket and shoes off and he was just in his t-shirt and pants again when he came back to the living room. Liz surveyed him and decided she was definitely extra-attracted to him when he wore more casual clothes. He looked younger and she could see his strong arms and legs better this way. Red slowly approached her, looking dangerous. 

 “Are you still feeling like a terrible person?” He asked intensely. 

 “A little…” Liz said in a small voice. 

 She felt herself becoming aroused, expecting what would happen next. Red knew she wanted to be punished again.

 “Stand up.” He ordered. 

 Liz stood from the sofa. 

 “Come here.” He said. 

 She approached him cautiously. Liz was startled when he grabbed her arms, turned her and pushed her back against the wall, just hard enough to frighten her. She felt shaky all over, but also turned on. Red quickly pulled her bottoms down and she let him take them off her. 

 “Let’s see if you can stop hating yourself after this, Lizzie…although I doubt it.” He said, undoing his belt and pants. 

 “Fuck you.” She said quietly, looking down lustfully at his erection. 

 “Mm. I like it when you’re feisty.” He said, then he grabbed her butt and lifted her up against the wall. 

 Liz automatically wrapped her arms and legs around Red, although she was taken by surprise. He pressed her against the wall and positioned his tip at her opening, which was very wet; Lizzie had obviously been eagerly anticipating this. 

 “Hm. I think you’re enjoying this too much.” He said, putting her down. 

 Liz was bewildered. 

 “Get on the floor.” He said. 

 “What?” She said in shock. 

 “Get on the floor. On your hands and knees. Now.” He demanded. 

 Liz did as he said, and got down on the cold, hard, very uncomfortable tiles that led into the kitchen and hallway. She felt humiliated and angry, but still very aroused. Red knelt down on the floor, also finding it uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. He immediately entered her and she whimpered. Red was being very rough with Liz, and she braced herself to prevent being propelled forward and falling on her face. Strangely, she got more wet and she moaned quietly. She tried to keep quiet so that he didn’t stop and make the punishment even worse. Liz had been waiting for this the whole time Red was out. 

 Red was enraptured by how wet Lizzie was and how she was trembling lightly. He heard her whimpering and moaning and he liked how she wasn’t able to hide her arousal and pleasure. Liz’s hands and knees were sore but she was focusing on the sensation of Red sliding in and out. It drove her insane with pleasure, and she pushed back to meet his thrusts. They were bumping into each other roughly and Liz started panting. She felt the familiar warm, blissful tension building in her lower abdomen, between her legs and throughout her body. Red felt Lizzie starting to tense up around him and he loved feeling how tight she got before she climaxed. 

 Red continued thrusting roughly into Lizzie, wanting to make her orgasm first. He found it difficult to hold off, but he mustered up his self-restraint. Liz felt their movements get very slippery as they both neared their climaxes, which heightened her pleasure. 

 “Mm…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red held off a little longer and managed to bring Lizzie to her peak. She nearly screamed as she unravelled with a mind-blowing orgasm, and Red let himself come, gushing repeatedly deep inside her. 

 Liz got down on her forearms and rested her head on her wrists. She swore under her breath in a sort of surprised exhaustion. She still had her butt up in the air with Red inside her, and it felt so good. 

 “Red, don’t pull out yet.” She begged him. 

 He stayed still while Lizzie wriggled against him and moved on him, causing him to slip in and out. Liz felt some warm fluid trickle down her inner thigh and she moaned as she had another orgasm. 

 Red was astonished, but pleased. When Lizzie was finally sated, he slipped out of her. Red stood and did up his pants and belt. Liz gingerly got up and just shakily stood, watching Red go into the kitchen, wash his hands and start making supper. She was dumbfounded, but she went and grabbed her bottoms and then used some toilet paper to dry herself before getting dressed. She washed her hands and went into the kitchen. 

 “How about pasta salad?” Red said, cutting up a green pepper. 

 Liz gaped at him for a moment. 

 “Um…sure.” She said. 

 She approached and stood next to him at the counter. Red turned toward her, pointing the knife at her, so she backed away. 

 “You know, I prefer red peppers. Do you like them?” He asked conversationally, waving the knife. 

 Liz stayed farther away but she relaxed a little. 

 “Yes, I do.” She said. 

 “Good. I’ll throw one in, then.” He said, then he got a red pepper from the fridge and rinsed it off. 

 Liz watched him for a short while. 

 “Do you want any help, Red?” She asked. 

 He glanced at her and smiled. 

 “No, thank you, Lizzie. Go relax. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” He said. 

 Liz was perplexed but she was almost starting to get used to the ups and downs of being with Red—or the new Red, or whoever he was at any given moment. She went and sat on the sofa, picking up the Poe book again. She continued The Murders in the Rue Morgue where she left off and fell asleep earlier. Liz finished it and flipped to The Raven when she noticed Red leaning against the wall, watching her. 

 “You are so beautiful…” He said softly, gazing at her. 

 Liz blushed and stared at him. 

 “The pasta salad is ready, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay…” She said, getting up from the sofa and following him into the kitchen. 

 They had a pleasant supper together and enjoyed some red wine. Red did the dishes and then joined Lizzie in the living room, where they worked on finishing their bottle of wine. Liz studied Red in the lamplight. 

 “Is that _your_ book?” She asked, pointing to the collection of Poe works. 

 Red glanced at the book and then back at Liz. 

 “No…but I once had a copy of it. It had a different cover…” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled to get this tidbit about him. 

 “When was this?” She asked, very curious. 

 Red put his head off to the side for a few seconds, thinking. 

 “Too long ago.” He said carefully. 

 Liz sighed quietly in resignation. She wasn’t going to get any more information out of him. They sat and enjoyed the wine and Liz felt her inhibitions disappearing. She grabbed the Cosmo magazine from the coffee table where she’d tossed it previously. Opening it to the middle section, she smiled and giggled. 

 “When do you like to have sex, Red? Morning, afternoon, night, or anytime?” She asked, then she laughed. 

 Red glared at her for a second. 

 “Is that what is says in there?” He asked. 

 “Yes. Look.” She said, and showed him the silly quiz. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Anytime, I suppose…” He said, amused by Lizzie’s giggling. 

 She looked at the other page. 

 “Oh…it says you’re a very passionate person, who might have a grudge against authority figures, and you’re an amazing lover; you know how to satisfy your partner and you put them first.” She said, reading from the magazine. 

 Red smirked again and Liz looked up from the magazine, grinning. 

 “Maybe it’s not all bullshit.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more songs that I've listened to while writing this story.
> 
> “Magdalena” by A Perfect Circle: https://youtu.be/0VdnEQVBPIw
> 
> “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails: https://youtu.be/1tOaQsNa5Js
> 
> “A Pain That I’m Used To” by Depeche Mode: https://youtu.be/YxrSS0PT-pY
> 
> “Burn” by The Cure: https://youtu.be/mfTkL-ZHDCY
> 
> “Rush” by Depeche Mode: https://youtu.be/hlQFb8wZgZw
> 
> “46 & 2” by Tool: https://youtu.be/hFS6WdbfRn4

 Liz and Red were mildly entertained by the silly magazine quiz for a while. She sipped her wine and read another question aloud.

 “Here’s a different one…it asks ‘has your partner found your g-spot?’…Yes…” She said, giving Red a sultry look. 

 Red was smug as he sipped his wine and crossed his legs. Liz smirked at him, then she sighed and put the magazine on the coffee table. She felt restless and bored. 

 “Do you want to go for a walk?” She asked. 

 “Not particularly.” He said. 

 “I need to do something. I’m gonna go for a walk.” She said. 

 “No. You’re not.” He said seriously. 

 “Why not? It’s dark out now, nobody would be able to see me, even if there was some sort of civilization near this place.” She said bitterly. 

 Red gave her an unamused look. He sighed. 

 “Fine. I’ll take you for a walk.” He said, not wanting her to go alone. 

 Liz smiled and stood up and Red followed her. She put her leather jacket on and then he grabbed her arm before she opened the door. 

 “We need our guns.” He said, and went and got them from the kitchen. He put his jacket on.

 Liz took one of the handguns and put it on her jacket pocket. It was cool out and there was no light pollution, so they could see innumerable stars and constellations. It was beautiful and it made Liz feel a little refreshed. They walked along the edge of a more wooded area, and other than the moonlight, they had nothing to see by, so Liz tripped on a tree root—the wine didn’t help, either. Red caught her and held her strongly. She revelled in the feeling and they both stopped walking and turned to look at each other in the moonlight. 

 “Red?” She said quietly. 

 “Yes?” He asked, still gently holding onto her arm. 

 “Why have you changed so much?” She asked boldly. 

 “I haven’t. I told you, I’ll just be whatever you want or need. I’ve always done that for you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about that. 

 “So…before…you were just being the person I wanted—or needed—you to be?” She said, feeling astonished. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “But, I knew you…” She began. 

 “You didn’t…” He said, as delicately as possible.

 Liz ignored his comment.

 “I want to know what’s changed.” She said firmly. 

 “Like I said in the shipping container…maybe I just got tired of being someone else for so long and I allowed some of my true self to come out.” He said. 

 “Who _is_ your true self, Red?” She asked insistently. 

 “…I can’t tell you that.” He said quietly. 

 “Can’t or won’t?” She asked angrily. 

 “Both.” He said. Even if he wanted to tell her, he wasn’t sure he knew the answer anymore.

 Liz sobered up quickly. 

 “Fine.” She said, and she went to walk back to the house, but he held her arm firmly. 

 “Don’t walk away from me.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t decipher his tone; was it desperate? Was it threatening? She turned to face him again. 

 “What does it matter who I am? Or who I was?” He asked, feeling frustrated. 

 Liz didn’t say anything, so he continued. 

 “ _Whoever_ I am, I’m always here for you, giving you all I have, moving heaven and earth to keep you safe. Is that not good enough for you?” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard and felt upset; she wondered if he truly felt that way, or if he was just expertly manipulating her. She tried to pull away again, but he held her arm too tightly. Red stepped closer to her. He brought his face close to hers, still gripping her arm. Liz felt nervous but a slight thrill went through her, too. 

 “I give you everything you want…don’t I, Lizzie?” He asked, touching his lips to hers. 

 “Yes…” She whispered. 

 Red had gotten Lizzie to become putty in his hands again. He kissed her softly and as he felt her relax, he let go of her arm. Liz returned his kiss ardently and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Liz slid her left hand down between their bodies, to the front of Red’s pants and she rubbed the hard bulge she found there. She made a humming sound and kissed him some more as she rubbed him. She then broke the kiss and unzipped his pants. Liz put her hands on his chest. 

 “Let me show you how grateful I am…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 She ran her hands down his chest as she knelt before him. She quickly reached into his boxers, pulled out his erection, and took it into her mouth eagerly. Red closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure at the sensation. Lizzie’s mouth felt especially warm compared to the cool night. She took him into her mouth as far as she could, and used her hand to stroke his base. Liz enthusiastically moved over him, tightening her lips as she glided over the spot just past his tip. She heard Red moan quietly and she felt him rest his hand on her head. He petted Lizzie’s hair for a moment, making her moan. The vibration brought him closer to coming. He nudged slightly into her mouth and she increased her efforts. 

 Liz moved her hand and her mouth faster over Red’s very hard member. She felt so turned on and eager to make him come. Red put his fingers into her hair and gently grasped it. Liz focused on creating very tight, quick strokes on that spot just past his tip, and she felt him tensing up. He got rock hard and then he came in Lizzie’s mouth and she swallowed every last drop. He sighed somewhat loudly in relief, and then Lizzie released him and quickly tucked him back into his boxers and pants. She zipped up his pants for him and stood up. 

 “Let’s go inside.” She said, feeling slightly cold. 

 Red was in a satisfied stupor for a few moments, but then he walked with her back to the house. When they got inside, Red closed and locked the door. Liz handed him her gun and he went into the kitchen to return the guns to the counter. They took their jackets off and just looked at each other, at a loss for what to do or say. 

 “I’m going to bed.” Liz said tiredly. 

 Red wondered if she wanted him to sleep elsewhere, but then she spoke again. 

 “Are you coming?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said, and followed her upstairs to the bedroom. 

 They both undressed completely and got into bed together. Liz felt very tired, so she curled up under the blankets and almost immediately fell asleep. Red watched her doze off in the lamplight and he couldn’t resist kissing her. He delicately put his lips to her cute nose, and she didn’t wake up. He turned the lamp off and went to sleep. Red woke up a little while later, hearing Lizzie crying. He turned the lamp on and looked at her. She was crying in her sleep. 

 Red put his hands on her cheeks.

 “Lizzie. Sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz woke up and realized her face was wet with tears and Red was looking at her, concerned. She sniffled and sat up, wiping her face with her hands. He sat up beside her.

 “Are you okay?” Red asked softly. 

 “…No…” She said, and started crying again. 

 Red put his arm around her and pulled her close. He held her and used his other hand to reach over and grab a tissue from the nightstand. He blotted her tears with it, but they kept coming, so he grabbed another. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 Liz couldn’t talk for a moment. 

 “I…miss my old life…my job, everyone there…” She said. 

 “Shhh…it’s okay…” He said gently, kissing her on the head and rubbing her arm. 

 Liz put the tissue over her eyes and buried her face in Red’s neck as she still wept. When she found her voice again, she continued.

 “That life is gone forever…I can’t be the person I was before…” She said, in anguish. 

 Red knew this experience all too well. He swallowed hard but he remained stoic. 

 “I know, sweetheart. But we’ll get you your job back, eventually. I will do everything in my power to return some…semblance of your old life to you.” He said. 

 Liz knew that was true, but it wasn’t much consolation at the moment. She wished she had a time machine. She would go back and figure out another way of handling Connolly. That was the turning point. But as she thought about it, Liz realized her new, intimate relationship with Red would never have happened; as weird and exhausting as it was, she enjoyed being so close to him and experiencing everything he had to offer. 

 Red gently touched her cheek and wiped away a tear, then he kissed her on the forehead. Liz closed her eyes and sniffled and then Red kissed her cheek, tasting her tears on his lips. 

 “Lay back, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “Why?” She asked. 

 “Just do it.” He said, a little more firmly.

 Liz got comfy on her back and she felt Red’s hand wandering down her neck to her breasts. She sighed as he caressed one and then the other. She felt this was hardly the time for it, what with her life crisis and tears still wet on her face, but it felt nice, so she stayed quiet. Then his hand went down her abdomen and pubic area, so she parted her legs for him. Red used his index and middle fingers to run down along Lizzie’s moist folds, softly petting her. He then pressed against her clit and slowly, gently moved his fingers back and forth and in circles over it, making her moan. He saw the pleasure on her face and he kissed her luscious pout, swallowing another moan. 

 “Mmm…that feels so good…” She said quietly. 

 Liz started grinding her hips into Red’s hand as he deftly pleasured her. Red was getting hard again as he fingered Lizzie, but he concentrated on giving her pleasure and taking her mind off things. He heard her breathing become heavier and felt her pushing against his fingers, so he lowered his hand and put the tip of his middle finger into her opening. He felt the wetness and slid his middle finger all the way inside, revelling in the feel of her warm, slippery, silken depth. Liz quietly whimpered and arched her back. She pushed down against his finger, craving more. Red thrust his finger in and out a few times, then he added his index finger. 

 Red delighted in feeling Lizzie’s body eagerly accepting his fingers and coating them with her fluid. He lightly pressed on her front inner wall as he stroked, and she whimpered again. He experimented and brought his fingers almost all the way out, then angled them downward as he pushed back in, and she seemed to enjoy that even more. Liz felt Red stroking an extremely sensitive spot that seemed to be stimulating both her clit and her opening at the same time. Red did this again, and Liz started quivering. 

 “Oh god…oh god…Red…oh my god…” She chanted breathily as he continued stroking this special spot. 

 Red smirked and added his thumb to stimulate her clit. Liz felt her legs trembling and a few strokes later, she had an earth-shattering orgasm. She let out the most sexual, sultry moan Red had ever heard, and he almost came on himself. He felt her opening tightening and relaxing rhythmically on his fingers; he loved every second of it. Liz exhaled loudly and went limp. She watched Red slide his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth. She blushed lightly and then Red kissed her neck. 

 “You taste delicious, Lizzie.” He said in her ear. 

 “So do you…” She replied. 

 Red blinked at her and she chuckled. 

 “Oh, is that what I have to do to make you speechless, Red? Pay you a compliment? I’ll do that more often.” She said, grinning. 

 Red sneered. 

 “Funny, Elizabeth.” He said, unamused. He thought perhaps she was right; compliments threw him off. 

 Liz kissed him passionately for a few moments. 

 “…I feel better now…” She confessed, looking into his eyes. 

 “I figured that would help.” He said smugly. 

 Liz got closer to Red and snuggled up to him. He looked at her and then turned the lamp off. When Red lay on his back, he felt Lizzie put her hand on his chest and rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly and they relaxed until they both fell asleep. 

 Liz awoke to Red shaking her shoulder. 

 “What?!” She asked, annoyed. 

 “It’s time to get up. We have to get ready and go.” He said. 

 “Go where?” She asked. 

 “Somewhere else. We’ve stayed in this place just long enough.” He said, getting out of bed. 

 Liz groaned. She was just starting to get used to being there. 

 “Would you rather go to prison? Or be killed?” He asked in response to her groan. 

 She threw the blankets off. 

 “I’m coming!” She said angrily, getting up. 

 Red smirked at Lizzie’s bad attitude and he raked his eyes over her naked body. Liz sighed and brushed past him. She went into the bathroom and got in the shower stall in the second bathroom, closing her eyes and feeling the water on her face. Red suddenly joined her in the shower, startling her. 

 “You scared me!” She said, still irritated by him. 

 “This will save time…” He said. 

 They both quickly washed and then stepped out together. They glanced at each other’s wet, bare bodies, and then they had to dry off and get dressed. Red went downstairs ahead of Lizzie and packed a few apples, granola bars and their guns, and put everything in a bag. Liz surreptitiously grabbed the Edgar Allan Poe book and put it in her bag, then they left. Red got in the driver’s seat and Liz got in the passenger’s seat and they were on the road once again. 

 “Why did we have to leave? It’s so isolated there. No one would even think to look for us there.” Liz said, running her fingers through her still-damp hair. 

 “We can’t take the chance.” He said, speeding on the empty road. 

 Liz sighed and stared out the window. She felt drained. She looked over at Red. 

 “How do you do it? How have you done this for decades?” She asked. 

 Red was silent for a few moments. 

 “…It’s not easy, but you’ll manage, Lizzie.” He deflected. 

 Liz stared out the window again, and didn’t bother asking where they were going. She closed her eyes and just rested for almost the entire drive. When the car slowed and came to a halt, Liz opened her eyes and sat up. She surveyed the surroundings and realized they were in another remote location, far from civilization. Her heart sank and she didn’t even want to get out of the car. 

 “Come on.” Red said, getting out of the car. 

 He noticed Lizzie was staying put. He closed his door and went to hers. Opening it, he stared at her. She was glaring at him and not moving. 

 “What’s the problem?” He asked. 

 “I’m sick of this, that’s the problem. I want my life back.” She said angrily. 

 “You don’t seem to understand that it’s either this or prison…or worse. You have to accept the situation.” He said. 

 Liz was infuriated by Red’s insensitive comment, but she finally got out of the car and followed him to the front door. The house was slightly newer than the last one, but not by much. It would have been the kind of house Liz would like; a nice, big family home. Red locked the door and walked past Liz, causing his cologne to waft to her. She enjoyed the scent but she was still mad at him. They went into the kitchen and put their bags and jackets on the counter. 

 “Maybe I’ll just go to bed. There’s nothing to do here anyway.” She said, sulking. 

 Red glared at her. 

 “You think this is all my fault…but it’s not…I’m not the enemy, Elizabeth. I’m protecting you.” He said. 

 Liz latched onto the implication that it was her fault. 

 “It’s not your fault…it’s _my_ fault? That’s what you wanted to say, wasn’t it?” She asked. 

 “Well…I didn’t kill Connolly.” He pointed out.

 Liz went to hit Red but he caught her by the wrist and pushed her back against the wall. 

 “You can take your anger out on me, Lizzie, but I don’t think that’s _really_ what you want…is it?” He said. 

 Red was so close to Liz, she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. 

 “You like to provoke me so I’ll punish you…” He said, with his lips barely touching hers. 

 Liz blushed, realizing he was right. He pressed his hardness against her, and she stifled a whimper. 

 “That’s right, isn’t it Lizzie. You want me to be the bad guy. Luckily for you, I’m _very_ good at that role…” He said.

 Red pulled her away from the wall and bent her over the table in the kitchen. Liz’s hands landed on the table as she stopped herself from falling on it. She stayed still while he roughly pulled down her jeans and panties. She felt a thrill run through her as she heard his belt buckle and zipper and then she felt him push inside. Liz gasped and winced at the pain. Red felt how tight she was and he knew she hadn’t been ready for him; in a moment of conscience, he paused. 

 Liz pushed back against Red. That was all the encouragement he needed; he thrust into her and she whimpered. She wanted to feel the pain, but she still winced. Liz started to become more wet as he continued. Red felt Lizzie relaxing and getting more slippery, so he could tell she was starting to enjoy it. He tightened his grasp on her hips and went faster. They were both breathing heavily and Liz was quietly whimpering. 

 Red drove harder into Lizzie and used one hand to push her down on the table. She stuck her butt up more and started making little mewling noises. 

 “You like that?” He asked. 

 She seemed to be craving more, so he grasped the back of her hair and held it tightly, pressing her cheek against the table. Liz was surprised, but turned on; she felt like he had awakened something in her. Red was being ruthless with her and he briefly wondered if it was too cruel, but she was getting very vocal as she got closer to climaxing. He kept going, and a few moments later, he felt Lizzie tense up and she cried out with her orgasm, which made him come very hard inside her. She moaned as she felt him move in and out a few final times. They were both soaked with sweat and when Red pulled out, Liz felt a warm gush from her opening. She shakily stood up and turned to face him. 

 Red was pleased by Lizzie’s awestruck expression. He pulled up his pants and boxers.

 “Let’s have a shower to get cleaned up…” He said, wiping sweat from his brow. 

 Liz felt the warmth trickling down between her thighs and she blushed as she pulled up her bottoms.

 “Okay…” She said quietly. 

 He led her to the bathroom and turned the water on for them. They got undressed and both stepped in, although Liz’s legs felt weak. She watched Red as he put some soap on his hands. She was taken aback when he lightly ran his lathered hands over her collarbone and breasts, trailing down her abdomen. Liz was even more surprised when Red put his hand between her legs and very gently, lovingly washed her sensitive flesh. His touch felt soothing and tender, and she sighed. She rested her hands on his chest and gazed into his dark green eyes. Red looked into Lizzie’s bright blue eyes and he kissed her passionately. She brought her hands up to his neck and then his cheeks as they kissed. 

 Liz was puzzled by the sudden romance and tenderness between them, but it was wonderful, especially after their very rough sex. Red kissed her neck and licked up to her jaw, and she leaned into the sensations he gave her. He kissed her lips again, then pulled back slightly. 

 “Lizzie…I…” He said, then he trailed off. 

 Liz looked at him expectantly. 

 “What?” She asked, studying his face. 

 “…I would do anything for you…but I will not hurt you worse than I already have. Even if you want me to.” He said. 

 “I…um…okay.” She said, feeling confused. 

 Liz blushed. She hadn’t even thought about him hurting her more than this—yet. 

 

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this one! Thanks for reading my weird little story.  
> PS. Have you seen James Spader in the movie "Crash"? If not, you should. haha

 Liz and Red had supper and then he actually agreed to sit on the front porch with her, much to her surprise. It was mild outside and the light breeze smelled sweet. Liz felt much calmer. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Red’s hand cover hers on the bench, so she opened her eyes and looked at him. His demeanor was that of the Red she was familiar with, before they went on the run. She smiled at him.

 “It’s nice to see you smile, Lizzie…” He said, squeezing her hand lightly.

 This made her smile more. She glanced away shyly, then looked back at him. 

 “I’m feeling a little better. For now, anyway.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Liz got lost in thought and it dawned on her that she never asked how Red was feeling. She wondered if anyone has ever asked him that. 

 “…How are _you_ feeling, Red?” She asked quietly. 

 Red was taken aback, and he just stared at her. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He’d forced himself into numbness so many years ago. 

 “I…don’t worry about me, Elizabeth.” He said, patting her hand and looking away from her. 

 Liz felt sorry for him for a moment. She took her hand away and put it overtop of his. Red glanced at her and then stared into the distance ahead of them. The landscape was more inviting than it was at the last place; there were wildflowers and some weeping willows far away, near a stream. Liz thought it looked like something from a painting. 

 “It’s not so bad here…I was just upset…earlier.” She said, breaking the silence. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 Red gazed at her.

 “Which part of me do you prefer?” He asked abruptly. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “What?” She asked for clarification. 

 “The good…or the bad.” He said. 

 “I…don’t know…both? But I wish I knew the real you.” She said, still blushing. 

 Red opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what. He closed his mouth and looked ahead of them again. After thinking for a few moments, he spoke. 

 “Lizzie…my behavior…what I do for you, and to you…that’s all real. That’s all you need to know.” He said, still not looking at her. 

 “So you’re a behaviorist?” She said, smiling. She was remembering her psychology education.

 “Mm?” He responded, looking at her. 

 “We basically _are_ our behavior. That’s what you’re saying?” She said. 

 “…Not exactly. Just…you don’t need to know the ‘real’ me.” He said. 

 “There isn’t even a real me anymore for you to get to know.” He added bitterly.

 Liz heard the pain in his voice, and she felt her eyes tear up a little. 

 “I’m sorry.” She said. 

 “Don’t be.” He said dismissively. 

 They gazed into the distance at the weeping willows and Liz rested her head on Red’s shoulder. The sun was starting to set, and Red moved so he could put his arm around Lizzie. She looked up at his face as she snuggled against him, and put her hand on his chest. Liz sighed contentedly and slid her hand down to rest on Red’s thigh. She lightly caressed his thigh and glided inward and upward until she reached the bulge in his pants. She cupped and rubbed him. 

 “You’re insatiable, Lizzie…” He said quietly, amused. 

 “Mhmm.” She agreed. 

 “Who do you want this time?” He asked. 

 “Just…you, whoever that is.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red turned and captured her pout in a passionate kiss. He kissed her softly and adoringly, and Liz felt like swooning. She kept rubbing him through his pants and she felt him getting hard. She could also feel herself getting wet. Liz found Red irresistible, so even though she was sore from earlier, she wanted to feel him inside her. After making out for several more minutes, she unzipped his pants, then she stood up. She took her pants and underwear off and Red was shocked. 

 “No one’s around…” She said. 

 Red smirked and pulled himself out of his boxers. He leaned back and Liz gaped at him lustfully for a moment, then she stepped closer. She contemplated the bench and decided to sit in his lap instead of straddling him. Red watched Lizzie move backward, getting into position, and he felt her silky, wet opening on his tip. Liz was still feeling tender, so she very slowly lowered herself onto his lap, pushing him inside. They both sighed with pleasure, and Red very gently rocked with Lizzie on his lap, nudging instead of thrusting. She thoroughly enjoyed this soft approach for a change, so she moaned and leaned back against him. He put his hands on her waist and glided over her abdomen, under the t-shirt she was wearing. 

 Red luxuriated in Lizzie’s moans and feeling her warm body against him and surrounding him. Liz was enthralled with Red and she loved feeling him against her and inside of her. She felt his hand travel down her abdomen to between her legs, where he delicately pressed on her clit. She leaned back on him and whimpered; the double stimulation was exquisite. Liz felt Red filling her perfectly and gently stroking her inner walls while he played with her clit. He could tell she was enjoying being pleasured by the caring, loving, gentle Red this time and he was happy to oblige. 

 Liz felt Red move a bit faster and she wanted him to come, so she lifted up and pushed down more deeply. He sighed at the long strokes she was giving him, but he continued rubbing her clit even as she moved. 

 “Red…I want you to come inside me again…” She said, increasing her efforts. 

 He was pleasantly surprised, and he allowed himself to concentrate more on his own pleasure. Liz kept taking him deep inside and then pulling almost all the way off his lap. This was driving Red crazy and he was getting closer, so he pulled her hips down and very quickly pressed back and forth on her clit again. She whimpered and moaned and then she leaned back against him, arching her back as she orgasmed. He came, surging warmly into Lizzie. They were lost in the intense pleasure for several moments, and then they came back to reality. Liz didn’t want to ever move; she stayed on Red’s lap for as long as possible. She giggled and squirmed a little, causing them both to shudder with pleasure. 

 “Lizzie…” He warned her, but lightheartedly. 

 “I love feeling you inside me…and keeping you there after you come.” She said seductively. 

 “…I can tell.” He said amusedly. 

 “It kind of tickles and it feels soooo good.” She said, wriggling on his lap. 

 Red jumped a little from the sensation, but he could tell she loved it, so he let her do whatever she wanted. 

 “Mmm…just let me do this a bit longer…” She said quietly. 

 He was surprised she was enjoying this so much, but she seemed to be getting close to another orgasm. He was thrilled. Liz couldn’t get enough of Red, and she was excited by how slippery they were after he came. It turned her on to no end. 

 Lizzie kept pleasuring herself on his lap for a few moments and then she whimpered as she climaxed again. Red felt her trembling slightly and writhing on him, and it was delicious. He held her waist and kissed her ear, neck and shoulder, and nuzzled his face into her hair. She sighed quietly and relaxed against him. He kissed her shoulder again and they rested for several moments. Then Liz finally got off his lap, feeling completely satisfied and worn out. 

 “Oh my god, Red…you’re amazing…” She said, breathing heavily. 

 Red smirked and did his pants up again. He then put his head off to the side and smiled as he watched Lizzie pick up her panties and put them on, then her pants. Liz turned to face him and she noticed he was smiling and gazing at her—like he used to. She walked closer to him and she smiled. She stood between his knees as he still relaxed on the bench. Liz leaned in and kissed Red and she felt him smile against her lips. She pulled away and looked at him. 

 “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” She asked, referring to their outdoor lovemaking. 

 “Immensely.” He said. 

 “Me too.” She said. 

 Liz giggled and kissed Red again. He pulled her so she sat on his lap and then he continued kissing her. The sky was almost dark, which suited them just fine, but the breeze was cooler. It made Liz shiver, so Red rubbed her arms.

 “Let’s go inside, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, getting up from his lap. 

 They went in and Red locked the door, then they both went into the living room. Liz turned on the lamps and sat on the sofa with her carrier bag. Red thought Lizzie looked guilty. 

 “What’s the matter?” He asked, studying her face. 

 Liz reached into the bag and pulled out the collected works of Edgar Allan Poe. She bit her lip and looked hopeful. 

 “Will you read it to me?” She asked timidly. 

 Red sat on the sofa and looked at her. 

 “I didn’t know you liked it that much…” He said, taking the book and examining it. 

 “I like it quite a bit…but it’s mostly just because you read it to me. I enjoyed hearing your voice and…it was nice to rest on your shoulder while you told me the story.” She said. 

 Red was at a loss for words for a few moments. 

 “…Of course I’ll read it to you, sweetheart.” He said, answering her prior question rather than address her comments. 

 Red went to the table of contents. Liz got closer and peered over his arm at the book. 

 “…Which one would you like to hear?” He asked softly. 

 He gave her a sidelong glance as she rested her cheek against his bicep and studied the page. He thought she was adorable. 

 “Hmm. How about…’Silence - A Fable’. It sounds like it’ll be interesting, and not too long for you to read out loud to me.” She said. 

 Red didn’t show any emotion, but his heart swelled as he flipped to the specified page; he liked that story, and read it in another life. He felt even more connected to Lizzie than before. He leaned back and sank down slightly in the sofa to get comfy. Liz settled in, too, resting her head on his shoulder. They both seemed to find some peace in this moment. 

 “ _"Listen to me," said the Demon, as he placed his hand upon my head. "There is a spot upon this accursed earth which thou hast never yet beheld And if by any chance thou hast beheld it, it must have been in one of those vigorous dreams which come like the Simoon upon the brain of the sleeper who hath lain down to sleep among the forbidden sunbeams --among the sunbeams, I say, which slide from off the solemn columns of the melancholy temples in the wilderness._ ” Red said. 

 Liz was captivated by the story, but mainly by Red’s voice. She relaxed and closed her eyes. He felt her change positions and he moved his arm so she could rest on his thigh. 

 “Did you want me to stop, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said softly. 

 She was so relaxed and contented, she almost dozed off during the story, but she managed to stay awake. 

 “ _And I could not laugh with the Demon, and he cursed me because I could not laugh. And the lynx which dwelleth forever in the tomb, came out therefrom, and lay down at the feet of the Demon, and looked at him steadily in the face_.” Red said, finishing the story.

 He looked down at Lizzie and she had her eyes closed. He gently closed the book and put it on the end table. Red reluctantly moved and got up, and Liz awoke from her dozing. 

 “Stay here with me.” She said quietly. 

 Red sighed quietly and then gave in. He turned the lamps off and Liz excitedly moved so that he could lie down on the sofa. She then snuggled up to Red, putting her leg and arm over him. They lay pressed together in the dark, listening to each other’s breathing. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s waist and he heard her sigh quietly. She was half-asleep but she felt his touch and enjoyed it. He then kissed her on the head. This time, Lizzie hummed softly but then spoke. 

 “I love you…” She murmured. 

 Red was floored. He wasn’t sure how he should respond, although he definitely loved her. When he didn’t say anything, Liz realized the gravity of what she’d just told him. They were tense for a few moments. 

 “…I love you, Lizzie. I hope you know that…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was in disbelief, but she was thrilled he actually said it. 

 “I know, Red.” She said. 

 He delicately rubbed her waist and side, and her arm. She was enraptured by his touches and she nuzzled her face against his shoulder as she rested almost half on top of him. Red closed his eyes and felt peaceful again. They stayed that way as they fell asleep. 

 A long while later, when the morning light appeared between the curtains in the living room, Liz woke up and revelled in the feeling of Red’s warm body against hers. They hadn’t moved all night, not that there was room to, on the sofa. She breathed in his lovely cologne and ran her hand over his chest. Red woke up and felt Lizzie still partially on him, and he delighted in how she was touching him. He put his hand just under her t-shirt to feel her bare waist, and she smiled. 

 “Morning, Red.” She said. 

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They lay like that for a time, relaxing and cuddling, then Liz decided to get up. She went into the kitchen and started making toast while Red got up and joined her. They looked at each other and smiled and he made coffee while she finished the toast. They sat at the table where they’d had very rough sex the day before. Liz vividly recalled it; she looked down, and tried to hide her blushing behind her blonde tresses. Red smirked at her reaction, but he didn’t say anything. He vividly recalled it, too, but he didn’t blush; he did, however, feel a stirring in his pants. He leaned back and crossed his legs as he sipped his coffee. Liz eyed him and wondered how he managed to be so nonchalant about things. He really was an enigma. 

 After breakfast, they both did the dishes and put them in the rack to dry. 

 “Would you like to have a shower with me, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said, smiling. 

 They went into the bathroom and took their clothes off, then Red turned the water on. When he got the temperature just right, he turned to Lizzie and put his hand on her arm. They gazed at each other for a moment and Red couldn’t resist running his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation, then he gently guided her towards the tub, so she stepped in. He got in with her and closed the shower curtain. They washed and enjoyed the invigorating water and scents of the products. When they finished rinsing, Red turned the tap off and they got out. 

 Liz walked ahead of Red as they went into the bedroom, and then she suddenly felt him grab her damp hair from behind. She was startled by the act but also by his unexpected change. He pulled her backward against him and took her towel off. Red used her hair as leverage to expose her neck. He put his hand on her waist, grazed her neck with his teeth and then bit her, causing her to make an “ow” noise. Liz winced at the pain but she also felt a thrill shoot up her spine. She got excited as she thought about the mark he was leaving. Red licked her neck and along her shoulder, but then he bit her shoulder. She whimpered quietly and felt his hand go up to her breast as his other hand still held her hair tightly. He caressed her breast and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I’m going to fuck you so hard…” He said in her ear. 

 Liz felt a chill run down her spine and then she was released from his grip. She watched Red go over to a drawer and take a couple of cable ties out, which made her nervous. She wondered why there were zip ties in the bedroom dresser. 

 “Hold out your hands.” He said. 

 Liz did as he said, and she watched one cable tie fasten around her wrist and then another loop through the first and fasten around this wrist to the other. They were tight, and Liz was feeling a bit scared. 

 “Get on the bed.” He instructed. 

 She awkwardly got on the bed and knelt, waiting for his orders. 

 “Now get on your knees with your butt in the air.” Red said. 

 Liz got on her knees and leaned forward; she realized that since her hands were pressed together, she had no choice but to support herself on her forearms with her butt up in the air. She got into position and waited, still feeling nervous. Red took his towel off and got on the bed behind Lizzie. He studied her body in this very vulnerable position and it turned him on even more. She felt him push her legs open wider and she got more wet in anticipation. She then felt his tip rub against her clit, and she moaned. Red wanted to get Lizzie ready for him, so he repeatedly rubbed up and down along her clit and through her folds, feeling her becoming slippery. 

 Red heard Lizzie moan and then whisper “Red” in her bliss, so he abruptly pushed into her, making her whimper. Liz was beyond ready this time, so it was pure pleasure as he slid deep inside. She was so aroused and sensitive from the foreplay, her legs were trembling lightly at the sensation of Red’s smooth, long, hard member stroking her inner walls. He quickened his pace slightly and he felt her tighten around him for a few moments until she relaxed again. It drove him crazy. Liz heard Red moan and say “Lizzie” and she nearly climaxed. She whimpered and braced herself as he thrust harder and faster. 

 They both felt his thrusting become extremely lubricated as they got closer to orgasming. Red tightened his grip on Lizzie’s hips and pulling her roughly against him, forcing himself even deeper with each thrust. Liz felt herself crashing into Red as she got pulled to him; she was breathing heavily as he nearly knocked the air out of her. He was hitting her cervix hard with each thrust, and she was wincing. Red watched Lizzie lower herself and stretch her arms out in front of her on the bed, still restrained; she looked unbelievably sexy. He wanted to make her climax, so he pulled back slightly, making his thrusting more comfortable for her. Liz noticed this, and she moaned in pleasure. 

 Red went faster and he felt Lizzie tensing up; he heard her gasp and whimper and then her body clamped down on him as she reached her orgasm. Red let himself go and he came heavily in spurts. They both moaned in satisfaction and caught their breath. He slid in and out a few more times, making her squirm and shudder with pleasure. 

 “Oh god…” She said quietly. 

 Red smirked and eventually pulled out. Liz pushed herself up so she was kneeling on the bed and she watched him go to the drawer again, this time coming back with a knife. He inserted the knife under one of the zip ties but before he could cut it, she took hold and pulled. She bit her lip and guided his hand and the knife so that the point grazed her skin, from her chest to down between her breasts in a seductive manner. She did it hard enough to leave a scratch on her skin. 

 Red gaped at her; he realized he’d created a little monster in Lizzie. He overpowered her and cut the zip tie, then he cut the other one. They gazed into each other’s eyes and despite being unnerved for a moment, Red then bent down and licked up along the scratch mark. Liz gasped and put her head back. She moaned quietly and as he rose up, he captured her mouth and kissed her passionately. He realized he was still holding the knife, so he tossed it onto the floor as they kissed. 

 All of a sudden, Red’s burner phone rang, startling Lizzie. They broke the kiss. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart.” He said, going to grab the phone. 

 “Yes?” He answered. 

 He was silent for quite some time, and Liz was watching in suspense and studying his face. He smirked slightly. 

 “Thank you.” He said, sounding genuine and even a bit relieved. 

 Liz was curious. 

 Red hung up and got on the bed with her again. 

 “Lizzie…it’s done. We can go home.” He said. 

 Liz was in shock. 

 “…What?” She asked. 

 “I had my people take care of things…you won’t be reinstated as an agent for a while, but you can go back.” He said. 

 Liz felt a little faint. 

 “I don’t understand…what did they do?” She said. 

 “They... _persuaded_ people…that’s what they’re good at. That’s what I pay them to do.” He said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz looked in the mirror at her dyed hair and she thought she looked almost like herself again. She was dressed and ready to go meet with everyone in the task force at the black site, as a consultant, with Red. 

 “You look beautiful…although, I did enjoy the blonde hair.” Red said, appearing in the mirror behind her. 

 He kissed her neck and she smiled lightly. 

 They drove to the black site and went in. Liz’s fellow agents were stunned and quiet; it was bizarre that Liz had killed Connolly and vanished with Red; it was also bizarre to have her come back. She looked different, even though she’d dyed her hair back to her usual color. She was gaunt and there was something different about her eyes. They also noticed she was quite pale. 

 “…Hi…” Liz said timidly, looking around. 

 They all greeted her awkwardly, but Aram came over and squeezed in her a bear hug, making her smile. 

 “Thanks, Aram. I missed you, too.” She said quietly. 

 “Well, I’m back…” She said to everyone.

 “What have you been doing all this time?” Ressler asked.

 “Uh…staying out of prison…reading…” Liz said vaguely.

 “Red has some intel for…uh, would you excuse me for a few minutes?” She said, suddenly feeling sick. 

 Liz quickly went into the washroom and got into the stall just in time to throw up in the toilet. She felt nauseous and kept retching for a few minutes. She then used the toilet paper to wipe her mouth and some more to pat her forehead. Liz flushed the toilet and opened the stall door to see Samar standing, concerned. Liz was mortified. 

 “…Are you sure you should be back at work so soon after…all this?” Samar asked, eyeing her. 

 “…I’m pregnant.” Liz said, barely above a whisper. 

 Samar was shocked and she just gaped at Liz in disbelief. 

 “Oh my god. So…Reddington…” Samar said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “Oh my god.” Samar said again. 

 “It’s not that surprising, is it?” Liz said, chuckling. 

 “Uhhhh no, come to mention it, it’s not really.” Samar said, thinking about Liz and Red’s close relationship.

 “So…congratulations?” Samar said, trying to gauge Liz’s reaction. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Thank you, Samar.” She said, then she hugged her. 

 Samar realized Liz was happy about this and so she was glad for her. They pulled away and then Liz looked worried. 

 “I haven’t told him yet, so please don’t say anything.” She said. 

 “Of course, Liz.” Samar agreed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red were at her house together; he’d been staying there with her since they got back from their time on the run. It was nighttime and they were on the sofa. Liz gazed at Red and he gave her a charming smile, not knowing why she was looking at him so intently—or emotionally. She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the Poe book she’d kept. 

 “Red…” She began, blushing and looking down at the cover of the book. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He asked, wondering what was wrong. 

 “…How would you feel about reading a story…to _two_ of us?” She asked, putting her hand on her lower abdomen. 

 Red looked at her face and then down at her hand. He gaped at her for several long, tense moments. He felt like he surely must be dreaming or something, but he wasn’t. 

 Liz was ecstatic when Red reached his hand toward her abdomen. She eagerly took his hand and put it on where hers was. She wasn’t really even showing yet, so there was nothing to feel there but somehow they could sense something very special inside. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Liz had tears welling up, so Red kissed her. He then gently pulled back and picked up the book from the seat cushion. 

 “I would love to read to the two of you…” Red said softly, opening the cover. 

 Liz wiped a few tears away and beamed at him. She moved closer to him and she picked a story from the table of contents. 

 

 

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not condone rape/non-consensual sex; I'm merely exploring a messed up relationship between fictional characters.


End file.
